


Wet Dreams

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: Tom gets home late and finds you asleep. But when he gets in bed he realizes that you have a very vocal and intense wet dream about him. Will he leave you be or invite himself to the party?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 77





	Wet Dreams

You were fast asleep when Tom came back home. He had been working until deep into the night for weeks now, and usually you went to bed before he made his way back to your apartment. This time was no different, just that when he quietly sneaked into your shared bedroom and started to change into his pajamas, you were very occupied by your dreams.

You tossed and turned, moaning quietly when invisible hands sent sparks of pleasure down your spine. It felt incredible; every part of your body tingled, and you wanted more. So much more.

“Tom…,” you sighed quietly, unaware that your lover was right there and had stopped in the middle of changing into his pajamas to stare at you, fascinated by the sounds you made. Slowly, he undressed again and lifted the blanket to join you beneath it, a small smile spreading across his face. He placed his hand on your hip, sliding it up to caress the soft and heated skin under your silken nightgown. The touch made you shift slightly, you’re mind slowly freeing itself from the dizziness of sleep. When you felt the solid warmth of his body behind you, you pressed further against Tom’s hand. It was a bit difficult, your eyes wouldn’t open and your movements were still clumsy, your limbs heavy with sleep. Tom was moving behind you, his hand on your hip pulling you closer; and you were pretty sure that someone was very happy to see you.

“Hmh… Tom?” You stretched and wiggled your hips a little bit, just to tease him and feel his half-erect cock harden against your ass. It drew a deep growl from him, making you shiver and squirm in his grasp when his hot breath brushed your neck.

“Rough day at work?” Thanks to just having woken up, you were still slurring a little bit but Tom didn’t seem to mind, judging by how eagerly he wrapped both of his arms around your waist and slid his hands further down until they reached beneath the thin fabric of your panties, placing his fingers right on top of your cunt.

“Tom,” you couldn’t help but giggle. Then you turned your head slightly to place a tender kiss on his lips; he was simply too cute to resist, “Needy much?”

“Very,” he mumbled and placed wet kisses on your neck and shoulders, trailing down to your shoulder blades. You gasped when you felt him bite down, hard enough to hurt and leave a mark, but gentle enough to send sparks of pleasure through your body.

“You’re so wet already,” he purred close to your ear, his fingers circling your clit and sliding between your folds. You moaned quietly and bucked your hips back against his.

“Tell me what you want,” Tom commanded, still sounding sinfully hot and seductive and you couldn’t hold back the gasps and sounds of pleasure that escaped your lips. Whatever your dream had been about, you knew that it had only made you more sensitive to Tom’s touch.

“Tom,” you rasped, trying to find the words to phrase your desires, “You! I want you!”

A low chuckle made his chest vibrate against your back and you let out a soft whimper, wriggling your hips to try and motivate him to finally do more than just tease. Funny, you thought, how the tables had turned in the blink of an eye.

He shifted, he was just as needy as you were, his breathing was faster than usual and his hard-on was pressing against the small of your back. You wanted him, now. You were ready.

But apparently, Tom had a very different opinion about that.

His fingers stopped their movements and instead slid down to the wetness between your legs, pressing one digit inside, his thumb gently stroking over your clit. It felt so incredibly good. But at the same time it wasn’t at all enough.

“Toooom,” you whined and pushed your hips down.

“Patience, baby.” He curled his finger, brushing all the sensitive spots which made you arch your back and mutter out quiet curses through gritted teeth.

“I’ll make you feel good.” The promise sent a shiver of anticipation down your spine and you clung to his forearms, silently begging for more. He thrusted his finger a few more times, then he added a second one and scissored them slowly, eliciting satisfied moans from you. Every brush against your sensitive walls made you feel more and more ecstatic and light-headed. You clenched around his fingers; a warm sensation was starting to build in your belly, your orgasm sending wave after wave of pleasure through your body.

You were still recovering from the intensity of your release, your legs shaking, when Tom carefully pulled out his fingers and moved you until you were lying on your back. Delicate hands ran over your thighs and pushed your legs apart in a swift, yet gentle movement, then Tom was on top of you, bracing himself on his elbows right next to your head, his blue eyes focused on you.

“Yes…,” you breathed and slid your hands up his arms until they reached his shoulders. The muscles tensed slightly when you touched them, and you were once again reminded of how easily he’d be able to pin you down, probably without having to put any effort into it at all.

Tom leaned down and kissed you gently, only a soft brush of his lips against yours that did nothing to stifle the long obscene moan you let out when he finally lined up and pushed into you. He barely gave you time to adjust to his length before he started to thrust, slowly at first, then he sped up. You used his shoulders for support and pushed your hips up to wrap your legs around his waist, gasping quietly when the angle of his thrusts changed, and he brushed just the right spot inside of you.

For a while, skin slapping against skin, hushed kisses and your and Tom’s quiet grunts and groans were the only sounds disrupting the silence of the bedroom. You pulled him closer until you could wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders, and pressed kisses to his jawline, wanting to catch the small droplets of sweat forming on his skin. You were starting to clench down again, every thrust sending sparks of pleasure and energy – like a firework – through your body, coiling low in your abdomen.

“Tom!” You shivered and squirmed beneath him.

“I know…” He leaned his forehead against yours and smiled warmly. “Come for me.”

It didn’t take much more, your body reacting to his command, a second orgasm rushing through you with the force of a hundred small explosions. Pure bliss and completion made you feel so high that you barely noticed how Tom started to breathe heavier. His thrusts became erratic and eventually tapered off altogether when he ejaculated inside of you, filling you with yet another wave of warmth and happiness.

His body relaxed slowly, and he turned over until he was lying on his side, cradling you in his arms. Your head was resting against his chest and you quietly listened to the beat of his heart.

“That was amazing,” you mumbled drowsily once you had managed to catch your breath and had found your voice again. Lazily, you drew small circles and patterns on his chest with your fingers, enjoying the after-sex-coziness.

“Hmh,” he hummed, obviously in agreement, and placed a kiss on your head, “I love you.”

You smiled and cuddled closer. “I love you too.”


End file.
